


A Hero's Greatest Challenge

by chiakaorus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Ryuseitai, enstars - Freeform, my first fic?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakaorus/pseuds/chiakaorus
Summary: Chiaki is scared of roller coasters.And possibly confronting his feelings for his not-so-secret secret admirer.But mostly roller coasters.





	A Hero's Greatest Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!! this is my first ever enstars fic that i'm really excited to share! i wrote this short thing the day before three AP exams after a true chiakana crisis...please bear with me...
> 
> anyways, ever since i got into this game, this pairing has always been one of my favorites! i'm also a sucker for "character realizes they have it bad for other character" and "amusement park dates" so...this. i love chiaki and kanata so much, and i hope this short piece does them a little bit of justice. no pun intended. haha
> 
> ALRIGHT i hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> my twitter is @chiakilovemaii if you ever want to cry about anything with me...i love two parents and their three children.
> 
> ~Char

“Hey, Kanata!”

 

Chiaki called over to his blue-haired unit mate as the both of them were getting ready to pack up and leave.

 

The sun was already setting- Ryuseitai had been working hard on preparing for their next live. In fact, things seemed to be looking up for the juniors. Midori was beginning to break out of his shell, but that didn’t mean that Chiaki stopped dragging him every morning to practice. While Midori grumbled about the heat, Shinobu and Tetora encouraged him to participate, which lightened Chiaki’s load. 

 

Kanata was either in the fountain, watching them peacefully as he giggled to himself. When Kanata laughed, he the most serene and soft expression would overtake him as he covered his mouth with his hand.

 

“Everyone is so ‘lively’ today~ ♪”

 

Chiaki really wish he could say that things were looking up for all of Ryuseitai. 

 

There was only one issue that was stopping his unit from completely trusting one another, like real superheroes! He wanted to tell himself that his racing heart was because of the lively atmosphere, not the way Kanata’s clothes clung to his body after a dip in the fountain. Kanata was so oddly beautiful to him that Chiaki felt frustrated with himself. He wanted to tell himself that he heat crawling up his neck was because of the rigorous practice routine, not the way Kanata’s sea green eyes would scan over his face before pressing his palm on Chiaki’s forehead.

 

“Aah?! What are you doing?”

 

“Chiaki...you looked ‘dazed’...do you have a ‘fever’?”

 

“Wha-? I’m perfectly fine!”

 

Chiaki was so engrossed in the memory that he didn’t realize that the three amusement park tickets in his hand were becoming sweaty and clammy in his palms. 

* * *

 

He originally intended to go to the fair near his town with Izumi and Kaoru, but the two seemed preoccupied with their unit work. Or for Kaoru, skipping said unit work. That left Chiaki lying on his bed the night before, turning his pillow constantly (to get the colder side, of course) and wondering who else he would invite. Asking one of his beloved juniors would be an option, but he only had three tickets, including one for himself. He thought briefly before the ringtone of his cellphone (the newest tokusatsu opening) caught his attention. 

 

It was Kanata.

 

_ Wait. _

 

What was Kanata calling him at 2am for? Didn’t he soak his cellphone in the fishtank a couple of weeks back? He remembered Kanata getting a new one, but- 

 

He accepted the call. 

 

“Chiakiiii~”

 

“Kanata? It’s two in the morning, what are you doing up this late? A hero needs his rest!”

 

“Ngh? What do you ‘mean’...I am ‘sleeping’.”

 

“Go to bed right this instant!”

 

“Hehe, ‘whatever’ you say, ‘hero’.”  

 

Chiaki hung up abruptly before he realized that he was clutching the ends of his shirt way too tightly.

 

Geez.

  
  
  


* * *

 

The next day was what caused Chiaki to have that fever dream about...Kanata tending to his fever. So he was just standing there, holding the tickets behind his back, trying his best not to reveal them in front of Kanata. They were supposed to be a surprise for him, after the hard work that Ryuseitai put in lately.  _ For being a reliable comrade _ , Chiaki told himself.

 

“Here you go, Kanata! Tickets to the amusement park, not far away from where I live! You can ask Kanzaki to go with you, I know he would love to, or maybe Wataru-”

 

Chiaki felt the familiar heat rise up his neck again as Kanata extended his arm forward to run his fingers through Chiaki’s tousled hair. Chiaki managed to make a noise that sounded like a gasp in his throat. 

 

“Good boy, I ‘will’ see you this weekend,” Kanata gleefully replied before putting one of the tickets into his pocket. It took about five minutes for Chiaki to slowly nod in response. 

The familiar scent of cotton candy and snacks permeated the air as Chiaki waited in the entrance for Kanata, holding a balloon that a small girl offered him. It wasn’t until he saw Kanata wave that it hit him all at once.

 

_ Is this a date? I mean, it’s only the two of us together? Nonsense! That’s just bonding, we are building charisma! But he asked me first...did he want to be with me for the whole day? Is that a date? What is a date?  _

 

Kanata came up to Chiaki, and Chiaki was surprised that he was not soaked head-to-toe. Instead of being wet as usual, Kanata was wearing a blue jacket with a striped shirt underneath. It was really...different from the usual Kanata.

 

“Let’s go!” Chiaki said, grabbing Kanata’s hand before he could ponder further. 

 

The red and the blue ranger made their way to the roller coaster that caught Chiaki’s attention. The entire thing was a behemoth, with large upside-down tracks and steel bars that seemed to be made out of the legs of a large robot. The ride seemed to tower over him, the drop already causing his stomach to twist and turn. There’s no backing away now, Chiaki told himself.  _ You’ve been waiting for three years to try this ride. _ His legs wouldn’t force himself to move, but it wasn’t until Kanata squeezed his hand and pulled him along before Chiaki felt himself being strapped to the seat.

 

“Let’s have some ‘fun’, Chiaki!”

 

_ This isn’t happening. Please help me. I’m too young to die! I would rather eat raw eggplant than actually go on this contraption…d-damn… _

 

The car the two were in began to lurch forward as they were propelled at full force into the beginning of the first drop. Chiaki was completely pale at this point, hands sweating and shaking uncontrollably. He buried his face in Kanata’s chest as an instinct, disregarding the fact that skinship between them has made him extremely nervous for the last two weeks. 

 

Taking a peek at Kanata’s face, Chiaki was surprised to see that he was...gleeful? Kanata looked like he was having the time of his life, clapping his hands with excitement as if he was at the aquarium. He was on one of the scariest rides Chiaki knew, and yet he seemed to be completely enjoying himself. How brave, Chiaki thought. How-

 

**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

 

The sudden drop turned Chiaki’s stomach completely over as he felt his heart pop out of his chest. Chiaki grabbed Kanata’s waist with panic as the pressure of being suspended mid-air hit him all at once. The high school boy shut his eyes tightly. He could hear himself scream from the top of his lungs as the car kept on accelerating. 

 

_ MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE! _

 

His prayers seemed to be answered as they were back on the high point of the ride. Everything turned completely still as they were preparing for another drop. He opened his eyes hesitantly. From the top of the ride, they could see the park down below them. Everything looked tiny, even miniscule, as Chiaki’s eyesight gradually returned. It didn’t feel real to Chiaki, nothing did in this moment. The blood rushed through his head too quickly, and it was only a matter of time before the roller coaster made it’s drop again. 

 

It was as if everything around him froze in time when Chiaki reached over and kissed Kanata briefly, holding his face in his hands. He felt the surprising warmth of Kanata’s lips pressed against his, as Kanata's eyelashes fluttered for a moment before completely shutting them. In that moment, it felt like they weren’t in the seats of the roller coaster, about to drop to their doom. It felt like home. It felt like it was the tenth time they could have been kissing, in the practice room, or after school, or even hanging out at Chiaki's place. Chiaki couldn't believe it was his first kiss, because first kisses were supposed to be exhilarating and passionate, right? Then why did it feel like he could come back to Kanata, every single day? He felt a wave of emotion rush through his system as the familiar scene of the two alone played in his head, just taken one step further.

 

Before Kanata could open his eyes, the tires began to move with a lethargic slowness. 

 

It was only a matter of time. 

 

“KanataaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

 

Kanata smiled to himself before sinking back into his seat, letting gravity push the two towards free-fall. It didn't matter if they were in mid-air or right next to the Yumenosaki doors. 

 

He felt all the same.

 

 


End file.
